


The Meeting of Destiny

by The_Mysterious_Guest



Category: Star Wars - The Force Awakens
Genre: BBC Sherlock AU, Dark Kylo, Dark Poe, Dark Rey, Delinquent, F/M, Food/Drink kink, Rewritten Reylo, Slight Bondage, Smut, Twins, a little ooc, dark finn, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mysterious_Guest/pseuds/The_Mysterious_Guest
Summary: The notorious assassin Kylo Ren finally get his wishes when the most dangerous individual in the criminal world contacts him with a proposition that is too tempting to resist





	The Meeting of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is one of the two stories that I wrote for Rewritten Reylo out of a whim and I've never written any fanfics before this so please forgive me for any cliche things that happened 
> 
> I have to thanks those friends who beta this for me, like seriously I can't thanks them enough for helping me out 
> 
> My tumblr: SylviaSnow89  
> http://sylviasnow89.tumblr.com

He is graceful.

Kylo Ren is fucking graceful.

Finishing his whiskey in one drink, Kylo slaps the glass down onto the hard table. Happily, he pours another drink for himself from the expensive bottle. In his private booth in the VIP section, Kylo leans back on the comfortable velvet couch, red as wine, wearing a simple half-buttoned white shirt and black pants.

Under his intentionally messily-styled black wavy hair, his dark eyes scan over the packed crowd below, those who were drawn to the dance floor in the dimly-lit space, bodies grinding against each other, unconcerned with how sensual they appeared. Losing themselves to the music. All the couches scattered around the area are occupied by heavily drunk couples, pelvises pressing against their partner’s as they busily make out with one another.

The owner of this high-end bar had generously offered him one of her best seats for tonight's celebration. The former criminal Maz Kanata even gifted him one of the best whiskeys from her collection. He had known Maz since he was a toddler; she was, after all, a family friend. His mother, with all her self-righteousness, never came close to their criminal circle. His pathetic father on the other hand, was once a smuggler who worked for Maz. Thanks to the old man, Kylo was able to meet the sneaky old woman in the first place, who in turn helped him with all her connections, the only thing Kylo ever owed that wretched old smuggler for.

Kylo never experienced a proper family growing up, with his pathetic excuse for a father rarely home. He left behind the young boy with his mother, who struggled to pay the bills and raise a child with her humble income. Kylo instead grew up on the streets. As an intelligent child, even at young age, Kylo quickly learned all the tricks out there to survive, and later to manipulate, mastering his skills as a puppeteer. In time he became more and more skillful at pulling the strings to his puppets.

But he is most talented in weapons; in fact his first gift was a sharp knife given to him by one of his earliest partners in crime, a hitman with a taste for blood who Kylo quickly befriended. The man was his teacher, he taught Kylo everything about how to utilize the weapon to its fullest as well as how to kill your victims the quickest way without ever being caught. 

After years and years of training, Kylo had long surpassed his old master. He now can be regarded as one of the deadliest assassins out there. From time to time, Kylo takes pleasure in making his victims suffer greatly before death. No one sees him come or hears him work, the prey never senses its predator creeping closer and closer with each calculated step. And when he strikes, it’s too late for the unfortunate souls, for the Reaper has come to knock on the door of the sacrifice. Kylo takes pride in knowing that his face was the last thing these mundane beings saw, the fears that they took with them to the afterlife are precious. For that, the league of highly trained assassins he built is feared by many; no one wants to experience the madness that could be bestowed on them at any moment.

I have been watching you for a long time, Master of the Knights of Ren. And I’m truly impressed with your achievements throughout the years. Perhaps we can come to an agreement. I’m sure I will be able to convince YOU to work for me.

Niima Lake, Takodana Private Park, tomorrow at 10:00 AM. No weapons

Rex.The Scavenger.

Looking down at the words on the expensive paper, elegant handwriting in black ink, excitement rushes through Kylo’s body, despite having read the letter repeatedly since this morning when he first found it lying neatly on his dining table next to a dish of freshly-made eggs and bacon, inside his secure apartment. His adrenaline had soared high when he noticed the signature. Around five or six years ago, a dangerous figure slowly began to take over the criminal underworld from the shadows, creating one of the most influential networks that spreads over the globe, from country to country, like a spider web. The figure simply called themselves The Scavenger: unseen, unknown and extremely powerful.

But no one knows anything about the mastermind behind the curtain, who the most dangerous person in town is. There are many speculations. Some respectably dub him with the alias of Moriarty from the novel about the infamous British sleuth, Sherlock Holmes, whereas others are determined to call her Morticia, Lady of Death. Those who are directly involved with the group choose to called their leader “Rex”, the Latin word for king. In truth, there isn’t much information available about this mysterious leader of the criminal network, except for the fact that many are now referring to the unknown individual as “The Napoleon of Crime” or “The Person,” due to the mystery. 

Kylo himself had a run-in with the organization…well not exactly a run-in, more like an almost-crossed path. Eight months ago when he finally decided to kill off the traitor, Armitage Hux. The ginger bastard who dared to ruin Kylo’s major plan of assassinating a high-profile politician. Hux even stole twenty-five million dollars from one of Kylo’s bank accounts for his secret mistress. But before Kylo could personally kill the rat, someone had done the job for him. They had also killed all of Hux’s personal guards and his mistress along the way, painting his expensive penthouse in blood before burning it all down to ashes. They even sent Kylo pictures of the lifeless bloody body of the dead man as proof.

Kylo was absolutely furious when he learned the news and received the photos, someone had dared to steal his right to be the one to end that bastard’s pathetic life. How dared they? Just as his anger was dying down, rumors began to surface that Hux dared to cross paths with “The Person,” and that he had done something horribly wrong, which resulted in his death. Learning this, Kylo was absolutely delighted. Because he trusts that “The Person” would never have allowed Hux to have a quick, painless death. Oh no, his death must have been a slow, painful one. Hux definitely would have been forced to watch his guards and his lover being tortured and killed right in front of his eyes. 

Oh, how he had long since wanted to work with the only one he could ever acknowledge as his equal. No doubt, both of them are the children of madness and blood. Now, finally, with the letter, his dream is coming true. This is his fucking moment right here. And nothing can ruin his celebration right now…

…except maybe the couple at the table next over.

Kylo is so tempted to go over there and give each of them a bullet to the head, but he’s fairly sure that Maz would not appreciate his outburst in one of her clubs, so he has no other choice but to sit there and endure, while involuntarily listening in on their conversation. He huffs, annoyed. The couple is deeply drunk and are talking and laughing loudly. “Black Wing” Poe as Kylo mentally names him, is bragging about his new plane and his amazing skills, how he performed the barrel roll trick while flying between some stupid rocks in Europe. His partner, Finn happily praises him with sickeningly sweet words that only make Kylo want to vomit right then and there.

“May I join you, Dark Warrior?” A girl walks up to his booth confidently; her voice is distinctive, and Kylo quickly deduces that she must be British or at least grew up there before moving to the States.

She is wearing a low-cut dress that shows off her perfectly round cleavage, not too big or too much, but just right, breasts that would perfectly fit in his palm. Shoulder-length wavy chestnut hair, black eyeliner around those big beautiful chocolate eyes and painted red lips that he wants to taste. Her scarlet dress tumbles down her trim body, clinging to her sculpted form like flowing water, displaying her curves. She is so beautiful.

Kylo finds himself captivated by her, his eyes moving up and down her body, lingering a second longer at the alarmingly high slit that proudly shows off one of her toned legs that ends perfectly in a black heel.

“So, how’s your night?” Without waiting for his invitation, the girl settles in right next to him, so close that Kylo can feel her hot skin against his. The contact makes his heart miss a few beats and his body temperature rise.

“Good, so far. But it could get better.” Kylo smirks at her, raising his eyebrow. Silently challenges her. Oh, yes, this night is getting better by second. He licks his lips in anticipation.

“Glad to hear it.” The girl winks at him before moving closer so that her breath is against his open chest and neck as she teasingly whispers, “What’s your name?”

“I’m Kylo. Kylo Ren.” Her breath tickles his skin, and he quickly wraps a hand around her smaller body, pulling her closer so she can feel his arousal.

“Kira Palpatine. Nice to meet you.” She casts a quick look down at the bulge in his pants before looking back to his eyes, giving him a smirk as she intentionally presses her hand against his hardening cock.

Kylo can hear his heart beating fast against his chest when Kira licks along his lips with her pink tongue before moving down to his neck where she kisses him, unhurriedly.

“You know, I’m sure I’d be able to make you feel better if you let me.” Kira looks up at him, while continuing to kiss his neck, leaving tiny marks. She holds a silver key before his eyes, a key to one of Maz’s secluded rooms that’s reserved for a select few.

“We’ll see.” Kylo takes the key from her hand before they stand up. Kira snuggles close to his body as his hand wraps around her waist, grabbing the whiskey bottle with his other hand. 

Kylo never notices that the noisy couple at the next table has become eerily silent, and that they’re now secretly watching him with eyes that are clearly not influenced by alcohol. Sharp as a hawk watching its prey. He also fails to notice the hidden eyes among the crowd in the club, spying on him as the pair move to the secure pathway that leads to the rooms. After showing the guards the key, they quickly disappear to the dark hallway.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Kylo pushes her against the nearby wall, carelessly putting the bottle on a table nearby, too busy focusing on devouring her mouth with his, kissing her soft lips, smearing her red lipstick all over their faces. His tongue explores her mouth, tasting the sweetness of strawberry and lavender as he deepens the kiss. Kira quickly returns the favor with the same passion, her hands toying with his hair.

Kylo growls, sinking his teeth into her neck as he pins her harder against the wall. Her small hands eagerly pull his shirt off, tearing it along the way, but he is too occupied to care. His hand quickly works its way under her dress. The little minx didn’t bother to wear any underwear, how naughty. Freeing his cock from the tightness of his pants, he presses it against her clit. 

Kira moans, her head pressing back against the wall, legs wrapping around his torso to secure herself as she arches her hips toward him. Kylo lifts her effortlessly in his muscular arms. She squeaks in pleasure as she slides her cunt along his cock. Again, and again. Bringing both down to the storm of desire. Kylo’s lips lightly brush against Kira’s painted ones, challenging as her eyes cloud in lust. He lets out an animalistic snarl, moving them from the wall to the bed on their left, stripping the rest of their clothing along the way. Carefully backing her toward the bed, he drops the lovely girl in his arms to the soft surface, putting her in place before he makes a quick turn to grab the whiskey bottle and retrieve the leather belt from his discarded pants. Oh, yes, he’s going to enjoy this to the fullest.

“Lie down, little one,” Kylo commands, as he shifts on top of her, slowly moving over her body with the bottle and belt in hand.

Dropping the bottle beside them, he takes hold of both of her delicate hands, raising them above her head. With a few moves, he tightens the belt around her wrists, then violently tears a long piece of fabric from the white sheet, using it to cover her shining eyes.

He sits back to look at her petite frame beneath him, all tied up and blindfolded. A victorious smirk forms on his face. He then opens the whiskey bottle, first teasing her with drops over her lips, letting her taste. Kira moans as the fiery taste of the liquor washes over her; she is trying to sit up to get more, but Kylo easily holds her down with his weight.

“Easy there, sweetheart,” Kylo laughs, as she tries to free herself from her captivity. Unexpectedly, Kylo pours a dribble of the liquor onto her body, over her breasts to her flat belly. Painting her gorgeous tanned skin with a layer of golden. Kira groans loudly as the cool liquid touches her, dripping down her body, soaking the sheet around her.

Kylo leans down to trace his lips across her, enjoying the taste of whiskey on her sweaty body, heated by lustful desire. His wet lips lick her beautiful breasts, sucking on her hard puckered nipples with all his care. Then he moves on to explore all her sensitive parts. After discovering how responsive she is when he bites her earlobe, Kylo is determined to uncover every spot on her. His hands lazily cups her breast, making her wanton with need.

He stops between her thighs, admiring her pretty pink soaking wet pussy. Casting a quick glance to her face, searching for him. He dives onto her swollen clit, taking it into his mouth. Lapping at those delicious set of lips with his tongue for his own enjoyment as much as hers.

Tasting her sweet flavor is far more intoxicating than any liquor. His dark eyes watch as she comes undone with his touch, so beautifully wanton for him as her senses are heightened from the slightest touch.

As she reaches her orgasm, Kylo sucks as hard as he can, taking in all her pleasure for himself. Listening to her voice yell his name in ecstasy.

“K…Kylo…” Kira trembles as Kylo move from her soaking clit to her lips, taking her in a heated kiss, allowing her to taste herself. He yanks the cloth away from her eyes, leaving her vulnerable as she slowly regains her sense of balance.

Above her, Kylo gives her a naughty grin as he admires her: blushed cheeks, lips red as roses and shining eyes.

“Easy there, baby girl,” Kylo coos softly, kissing her forehead as he lifts her legs onto his shoulders, pulling her closer to him, her petite body rubbing up against his.

“Fuck me, Kylo.” Kira looks at him, her eyes shining with excitement, never leaving his eyes. Her hands wander down to touch him, using both of her hands to cover his entire cock, gently stroking it with her warm fingers.

She toys with the flesh until it’s hard as steel before swiping sensually over the weeping tip of his cock, soaking her fingers with the leaking pre-come before tasting it. Licking the wetness with her little tongue, while humming in delight.

“You little…” Without warning, he pounces on her, shoving into her with all his strength to the point where pleasure borders pain. His long thick strokes invade her silken canal.

With every thrust, he goes deeper into her, slams harder with need and takes her as fast as he can. God, she feels so good, so warm, so perfect around him. The thoughts only increase his burning lust as he continues his paces. His head rests on her neck, he marks her with his nips and bites on her beating pulse. 

It’s not long before Kylo starts to thrust into her, hard and deep. Repeatedly. Skin slaps against skin. Flesh against flesh.

They cry out in enjoyment as Kylo continues to thrust into her tight little body with an urgent rhythm. Feeling her warmth around his flesh, yearning to milk him for all he’s worth.

“Kylo…I’m so close!!!” Her nails drag down his back, leaving parallel red marks as her orgasm once again builds up within her body. He can feel it. Kylo quickly increases his thrusts, faster and harder, slamming into her. “Kylo…Kylo. Oh...”

“Kira!!!” he roars as her orgasm washed over him and with a few more strokes, he too, comes inside her. Pumping his seed into her hot tight sheath, shot after shot as her walls greedily milk him. They lie there on the bed, hands linked together as their bodies try to calm down from the high.

“I’ve never felt this tired before,” Kira admits, as Kylo climbs off her body and settles comfortably beside her, his arms around her waist, holding tightly.

“Me too, sweetheart. In fact, this is going to be my favorite night ever.” Kylo caresses her soft skin, adorably kissing her lips and then trailing down her neck. “I wish we could do this again.”

“We might.” Kira looks up at him, with a sly look that seems foreign to her innocent features.

“Hm, what do you mean by that little one?” Kylo studies her face, but Kira simply gives him a small smile.

“Nothing,” she says eventually before pulling the blanket up to cover both of their naked bodies. “I’m tired, who knew you would be such a beast in bed.”

“Now you know, sweetheart.” Kylo laughs at her compliment and he snuggles closer to her. “Sleep tight, Kira.” They soon fall to sleep in the arms of one another.

By the time Kylo awakes from his slumber, naked as the day he was born, he quickly realizes that he is alone in the bed with the other side already cold. Groaning in annoyance as he was hoping for morning sex with Kira; their previous night was hot and he was hoping to recreate it, but now, apparently, his plan is ruined.

“Hello there, sleepy boy.” Kylo looks up to see Kira in her dress, smiling at him. She is standing beside the door. Dark bruises decorate her pretty neck. His marks.

“You’re leaving?” A part of him wishes that she would not and that this is just the beginning of some foreplay. But her nod quickly shatters his fantasy.

“I need to get ready. You see, I have a meeting with a potential business partner this morning. I need to prepare my battle dress for the special event.” She laughs, focusing on fixing her dress.

“What a coincidence, I also have a meeting to attend.” Kylo immediately remembers his plan for the day. He sits up and starts to reassemble his clothes.

“I’m hoping this meeting will go as planned.” Kira smirks, lost in thought. “You might see me again if it turns out to be a success. I’ll need a celebration after all.” She flashes him a playful grin.

“Lucky me,” Kylo laughs, the prospect not looking so bad. “I’ll be looking forward to it then. Your partner would be foolish to turn you down.”

“Then let’s pray he’s not an idiot.” Kira leans in to kiss him one last time before walking out of the room, leaving him behind. “He better dress to impress. I like my men to be well-dressed.” 

Alone, Kylo quickly gets dressed in the previous day’s clothing, while retrieving the empty whiskey bottle. Looking at the dirty sheet in front of him, he secretly hopes Maz will never be aware of their rendezvous last night and how he has ruined the bed. Oh, who is he kidding? Of course Maz will be furious when she finds out. Kylo better come up with a plan if he has to deal with the hell-fury himself. 

After making sure that he’s presentable enough, Kylo quickly exits the room, going back to his high-end apartment. For some reason, while preparing for his big meeting, Kylo takes Kira’s declaration from earlier and decides to dress in one of his custom-made expensive black tuxedos, rather than some casual clothes. Satisfied, Kylo leaves his home, heading toward the meeting ground.

 

The cool air of autumn breathes through the private park; it’s undoubtedly empty since today it’s closed to tourists. Kylo walks along the silver lake of Niima, around a gorgeous garden that is extremely well cared for. The stone pathway is filled with fallen leaves in shades of gold. He breathes in a lungful of fresh air as a pair of men suddenly appear in front of him from either side.

Kylo recognizes them; dressed in a matching black suit and leather jacket are Poe and Finn. But instead of the silliness of yesterday when Kylo overheard their flirting, both now have an aura of seriousness that even makes Kylo feel slightly threatened.

“Well, well, you did a good job in following orders.” Poe grins as his eyes scan over Kylo, leaning closer to his partner, hand wrapped around Finn’s waist. “Nice suit.”

“Good boy,” Finn says, licking his lips as his eyes wander over Kylo’s crotch area, “Shame that you’re taken. We three could have so much fun together.”

“Now, now, we don’t want to let Rex wait any longer, do we? Not when the precious cargo is here at last.” Poe laughs and moves aside as Finn quickly does the same.

“Right, off you go boy,” Finn calls after him. Their laughs echo in his ears.

Ignoring the pair, Kylo confidently walks for another minute to a more restricted area of the park, designed for secluded events only. As he gets closer, he is greeted by a familiar face. Kira Palpatine, sitting with her legs crossed on a bench. Her curly brown hair is pinned back in a delicate looking bun, with a few curls framing her pretty face. She wears light make-up, except for the rose red lipstick that he has come to love. It looks perfect on her. She’s wearing a long black woolen overcoat and dark see-through leggings, completed with a scarlet high heel.

“We meet again, Kylo Ren.” She greets him with a sweet-looking smile, but now he knows better. Sitting before him isn’t some mere helpless girl, but arguably one of the most powerful women in the world, sitting on top of an empire, a seriously dangerous criminal network. The Scavenger. That’s enough to turn him on.

“We do, don’t we?” Kylo nods before taking a seat next to her, “Who would have thought that the sexy little thing in my bed last night would turn out to be the most dangerous woman of all time.”

She leans in, whispers softly in his ear, “That’s the beauty of secrecy. No one would ever suspect a helpless girl to turn out to be their Reaper.” 

“I can attest to that, sweetheart.” Kylo boldly wraps his arm around her, keeping her close to him. “You played me well.”

“I’m flattered,” the woman replied, teasing his neck with her skillful tongue.

“I heard that you have a deal to offer me?” Kylo leans back, exposing his neck for her exploration.

“I do.” She nods, not breaking their intimacy. “A storm is forming, my dear. But most unfortunately, our friend Finn will have to leave the country soon, in order to focus on dealing with the European branches of our business on my behalf. And Poe, of course, chooses to follow his lover. Leaving me in need of a bodyguard. Someone I can trust. Someone to take the position of my right-hand man.”

“And why do you think that I can be trusted? I might very well have betrayed you.” Kylo frowned, looking down at her. “Why should I work for you, little one?”

“Because deep down you can’t deny the truth that we’re the same.” She looks up at him with an intensity and madness that’s identical to his, for she knows that her words speak truth. “We both are freaks in this world. Power is what we seek. Chaos is what we adore. We are two sides of the same coin. You yearn for me just as I seek for you.”

“Besides, I think I could use your Knights for some of my issues, dear Master of the Knights of Ren.”

“What if I want more than just to be your guard or right-hand man?” The air around them thickens with a wave of pure lust as their eyes lock together, in a world that solely belongs to them.

“I think I can arrange something that would please you. After all, my persuasion seems to be working.” She smirks, leaning closer, climbing on top of him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Kylo welcomes her as his hands are magnetically drawn to touch her hips and thighs. “I’m sure we can think of something creative to satisfy your needs, Ben Solo.”

Ben Solo. He used to hate his birth name. It reminds him of his pathetic old man, and his poor mother who died years ago after her body finally succumbed to the illness that haunted her. Ben was also the last word his uncle said to him before he left with his bikers. But hearing her call him that name brings out his possessiveness and ownership. As if it’s the unseen mark for everyone to know that he’s hers and she’s his.

“Tell me your name,” he orders, no longer able to fight against his burning lust for her as he opens her coat, only to be greeted with her gorgeous naked body. His bite marks are clearly visible on her slender neck. His eyes grow darker at the sight of her nipples pressing against him as he quickly undoes his pants.

“Rey…” She groans as Kylo attacks her nipples and her arms finds their way back to his luscious hair, as Kylo guides his hardened member to her wet entrance and begins to thrust inside her body. “Rey Kenobi.”

 

Across the country, Adam Solo sadly looks down at a picture of his twin brother walking out from a shady looking building. One of his clients no doubt. For a while now, Adam’s personal network has been warning of a powerful force stirring in the shadows. What worries him most is that Ben will eventually find his way to this darkness. After all, Ben has always had an obsession with power. Soon, Adam will have to face his own brother, his twin, his only family.

Ben will always be family to him, no matter what. And Adam always takes care of his family. Always.

Their childhood did not go smoothly, he knows. Their mother worked herself so hard trying to sustain their life and their father neglected them year after year. But Adam learned to forgive their father a long time ago. In a way, he did love them, he focused on his job as a smuggler not for his own benefit, but because he wanted to provide his family with a more sustainable income. Their father tried and failed miserably, but he did love them in his own way, something that Ben failed to notice. Instead he allowed himself to fall deep into the temptation of unknown darkness as he befriended that notorious killer, Snoke the Terror. Ben immersed himself in death and blood, learning all the things he needed from Snoke, before killing off the old criminal.

Adam sighs.

He rises from his comfortable armchair and walks to the nearby window, looking onto the busy street as people go on with their life. Ignorant sheep among lurking wolves. A storm is coming, he can feel it. As a consulting detective, it’s inevitable that he’ll go up against Ben and his partner in crime, whoever that person might be. Until then, Adam must be prepared, despite it hurting him so much, knowing that his enemy is his own brother. The man who shares his face and blood. Even so, Adam must fight for what he believes in, the fragile justice that he vowed to protect.

And…he must prove…

He needs to prove that his dreams are nothing but nightmares.

A nightmare where he, too, falls down to the same darkness.

A tempting darkness of kissable rose red lips and bright hazel eyes.


End file.
